


Aniversary of Warsaw Uprising

by Kano448



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Kinda Serious!Poland, Mentions of Germany and Russia - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kano448/pseuds/Kano448
Summary: Poland thinks about his memories from the Warsaw Uprising.Written for the 73th Aniversary of Warsaw Uprising.





	Aniversary of Warsaw Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first work in this fandom! and if you wanted to know, my favorite character is Feliks.  
> For you to know, I am a Polish girl and I'm proud of it from the bottom of my heart!  
> Today is the 73th aniversary of the Warsaw Uprising. I HAD to write something with a bit more serious Feliks! (I love him when he's serious)  
> Google it, it was a really big event in the history of Poland. I hope some of you will be interested!  
> I wonder if someone else will writhe something too..
> 
> Zaczynajmy! (Let's start!)

_Ding, ding... ding, ding..._

 

Inside a one-person apartament, in the capital of Poland, Warsaw. A certain, blonde personification had slammed his fist right on top of his alarm clock.

Sleepishly, he sat up, rubbed his eye and looked at the calendar hanging from the wall. ' _Why the hell do I have an alarm clock so ea-'_ Then he immedietly remembered, the calendar only confirmed it.

 

Powstanie Warszawskie

73 rocznica

August 1st

 

_'The Warsaw Uprising..'_

He looked at the clock, that read 7:42. ' _Time to get up then..'_

When he was done doing his hair _'(Oh, come on! It took only like, 20 minutes! I am not gonna go outside on such an occasion with my hair in like, a complete mess!)'_ and finished breakfast _'(the best kanapki only in Poland!)'_ He decided to head outside.

 _'Maybe I should call Niemcy..., or like, Kuzyn Rosja maybe..-'_ no, he shouldn't... maybe later...

His hand made a contact with the door knob, as he unintensionaly let his mind sink into memories, wondering around Warsaw streets bathed in morning sunlight.

 

He remembers that day, it's probably the day he remember the clearest out of this whole event.

 

17:00*, August 1st 1944, Tuesday. Godzina „W”

The exact date, when the Armia Krajowa, AK had started the Akcja „Burza”.

The exact date, when he, Feliks, in a body of a 6 year old, has seen the sun for the first time since his rebirth.

He was there, the whole time. He was helping, fighting or at least he was trying his best to. As a 6 year old he couldn't do much, he was reborn as an underground nation, he was tiny and not really official, no wonder he was given a body like that. People from the underground knew that he was their nation, a personification and tried his best to protect him, but he never listened. Everyone was fighting: men, women, elders, chidren, even animals! And he, being the representation of what they were fighting for, their beautiful land, fascinating culture, really difficult and uniqe language (he was always proud of it, one of the 2 hardest languages!**), had to fight too. For his people, for their children, for their future.

The phoenix was reborn, now he had to be released.

During the uprising, he found himself once wondering, _'Are Slovakia and Czech okej?' 'Is my whole family okej?' 'Serbia, Croatia, everyone from the south?'_ He didn't had to worry about Russia, Belarus and Ukraine..

 

2 Months and 3 days.

This is how long little Poland could stare at the sun.

This is how long AK was fighting for.

But no, they didn't gave up. No one ever gave up.

They lost the battle, Germany had won..

On 3rd October 1944. He was in the middle of the street. In Warsaw, which was destroyed, again. Dead bodies lying around him, just as dead as his wide, childish eyes, staring into nothingness. _He'll die, again.._ He felt something hit his head with great impact and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

He lost count of how many times he heard and said back the words „dzień dobry” during his walk already. People were running around, preparing until 17:00, The aniversary of Godzina „W”. Everyone will be walking down the street with Polish flags and banners. Oh, how he loved those times of the year. Yes, they did reming him of painful memories, however, they also showed him all the things about his people that he loved so much. One Pole will always call another Pole a bastard, whenever he has or has not a reason to and yet, when there was a crisis, they would help eachother, when there was a celebration, they would celebrate together,

when there was a war, they would fight together, lose together and win together.

 

He stumbled before a sculpture that was singed at the bottom.

„Pomnik Małego Powstańca”

A statue of a little boy, holding a gun and wearing a military helmet that had a polish flag painted in it. He couldn't help a dreamy, sentimental smile creep to his face as his eyes closed.

_Ring, ring..._

He snapped back to reality and started searching throught his pockets. When he finally found his rose gold iPhone 6, the upcoming call read:

_Niemcy Δ Ludwig_

 

He felt warmth in his chest...

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dictionary:**

„ **Kanapki” - Polish sandwiches**

„ **Rocznica” - „Aniversary”**

„ **Niemcy” - „Germany”**

„ **Kuzyn Rosja” - „Cousin Russia”**

„ **Okej” - Polish way of spelling „Okay”**

„ **Dzień dobry” - „Good morning”, „Good afternoon” [we use the same words]**

„ **Akcja „Burza”” - „Action „Storm”” (read more below)**

„ **Godzina „W”” - „Hour „W”” A name of the hour that the Warsaw Uprising began at. It happened at exacly 5 p.m., which is 17:00 in a 24h clock.**

„ **Armia Krajowa”/”AK” - Roughly translates to „A Country Army”. Were the only military forces of the underground country of Poland. On the begginig it consisted of around 390 thousand people. It's purpose was to protect every last Polish person as well as the underground nation. Later the plans were to attack the German side and negotiate with the Russian side to get a part of the land back.**

„ **Powstanie Warszawskie” - „Warsaw Uprising” One of the most important events of the modern history of Poland. It started with Akcja „Burza” that happend on August 1 st 1944, tuesday at exacly 17:00, which is so called Godzina „W”. It's goal was mainly to bring Poland back and end the holocaust. It ended on October 3rd the same year with the victory of the Third Reicht with around 10 thousand death victims and 150 thousand people getting locked in death camps.**

„ **Pomnik Małego Powstańca”- Roughly translates to „A Sculpure of a Little Upriser” A sculpture of a boy with a gun and a military helmet, that stands on the Podwale street in Warsaw. It represents all the small chidren that were sending orders throught the entire Poland, as there was no other way of a long-distance comunnication, many of them had been captured and killed.**

***Poland uses a 24h clock.**

****The hardest languages in the world are said to be Chinese and Polish.**

 


End file.
